Look After Me
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Ketika Nyonya Im meminta Wonho menjaga anaknya, Wonho sudah membayangkan bocah SD yang merepotkan, tapi yang dia dapatkan justru adalah—Changkyun—laki-laki empat tahun lebih muda yang membuatnya gemas. [Wonho/I.M. WonKyun.]


**.: Look After Me :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Sebenarnya, jika saja yang meminta tolong padanya bukan Nyonya Im—tetangganya yang sangat baik hati itu—Wonho tidak akan pernah setuju merelakan akhir pekannya yang berharga tanpa kuliah hanya untuk menjaga anak kecil. Ya, meskipun ternyata _anak kecil_ ini tidak _sekecil_ yang dia kira.

"Sumpah," Wonho membuka suara setelah gatal berlama-lama duduk diam bersama _anak_ yang harus dia jaga ini. "Waktu ibumu bilang ingin menitipkan anaknya sampai besok, aku kira dia punya anak yang masih SD."

Laki-laki di hadapannya mengembungkan pipi. Nyonya Im bilang namanya Changkyun dan dia cukup penurut meskipun ceroboh. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau kecewa?" balas Changkyun, sakratis. Wonho lebih senang melihatnya tersenyum, sebenarnya. Tapi Changkyun hanya tersenyum sampai ibunya mengantarnya ke tempat Wonho dan setelah itu tatapannya berubah galak sekali.

"Tidak, sih," balas Wonho. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu repot memaksamu untuk makan atau membersihkan kekacauan yang biasa dilakukan anak kecil," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usiamu, Changkyun- _ah_?"

Meskipun mereka tetangga apartemen, tapi Wonho tidak pernah bertemu Changkyun sebelumnya. Nyonya Im sebenarnya sering menghadiahkan kue pada Wonho dan Wonho pernah beberapa kali ke apartemennya untuk meminjam perkakas dapur, tapi Changkyun sepertinya sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dan jarang sekali keluar. Wonho bahkan tidak tahu wanita itu punya anak.

"Enam belas," Changkyun menjawab setelah ragu sebentar. "Aku kelas satu SMA," katanya.

"Bukan anak SD, tapi tetap saja _anak kecil_ ," Wonho mencibir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Changkyun berujar, nada suaranya meninggi. Dengan suara normalnya yang berat, Wonho tidak menyangka Changkyun bisa mengeluarkan suara pekikkan seperti itu, itu lucu.

"Kau _anak kecil_ ," balas Wonho, tidak mau kalah. "Kalau kau sudah besar, kenapa ibumu menitipkanmu padaku padahal hanya ditinggal sehari semalam saja?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Changkyun cemberut, dia melempar tatapannya ke arah lain. "Kalau kau tidak mau menampungku kenapa tidak bilang pada ibuku sejak tadi?" katanya, terdengar sekali kalau dia agak kesal. Apa Changkyun membenci Wonho? Padahal mereka baru bertemu, 'kan?

"Ya, baiklah. Jangan marah, _dong_ ," Wonho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa seraya menghembuskan napas panjang. Wonho bergeming sejenak, melamun sebelum akhirnya membuka suara nyaris tanpa sadar, "Jangan-jangan kau belum bisa mandi sendiri, ya? Mau aku mandikan?— _Aw_!"

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang tepat ke wajah Wonho, Changkyun jelas-jelas adalah pelakunya.

"Kau ini, sopanlah sedikit," Wonho memegangi kepalanya. Itu tidak terlalu sakit, tapi tetap saja membuatnya kesal. "Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Makanya, jangan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal aneh!" Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya, wajahnya memerah. Changkyun memeluk bantal sofa lainnya erat-erat dan— _sial_ —itu benar-benar lucu.

Wonho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, "Kenapa kau malu? Kau berpikiran mesum, ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Kau yang berpikiran mesum." Wajah Changkyun semakin memerah, Wonho benar-benar gemas melihatnya.

Wonho sebenarnya tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh—tadinya—tapi wajah Changkyun yang memerah membuat bayangan-bayangan tidak senonoh mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Wonho menghembuskan napas berat, lalu memijat pelan kepalanya. Ini tidak bagus karena anak ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sampai besok pagi, jadi sebaiknya dia mulai melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak tadi. "Ya sudah. Sekarang mandi, sana," katanya. "Kau baru pulang sekolah, 'kan? Seragammu itu pasti terasa tidak nyaman."

Changkyun bergeming sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Dia ikut beranjak dari sofa ketika Wonho berdiri. "Kamar mandinya di sebelah sana," dia menunjuk ke pintu di dekat dapur. "Pakai saja peralatan mandiku."

Changkyun menurut tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Wonho menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa ketika mendengar suara _shower_ yang dinyalakan. Wonho menyamankan posisinya di sofa seraya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu sebentar membalas _chat_ teman-temannya, Wonho mulai bermain _game_ di dalam ponselnya.

Entah sudah lewat berapa menit, Wonho tidak sadar sudah sangat larut dalam permainan di ponsel sampai dirinya lupa bahwa ada seorang yang sedang mandi di apartemennya. Wonho melirik jam di ponsel, dahinya berkerut kala itu. Suara _shower_ juga sudah tidak terdengar dan rasanya aneh Changkyun tidak kunjung keluar dari sana. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya, Wonho beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Changkyun—" Dengan santai, Wonho membuka pintu kamar mandi—yang ternyata tidak dikunci—itu. Dia pikir Changkyun sedang berendam air hangat di dalam _bathtub_ , tapi tidak. Changkyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, sepertinya hendak membukanya tepat sebelum Wonho membukanya duluan.

Satu hal yang membuat Wonho melotot adalah, dia telanjang.

Changkyun terkejut bukan main, dia meraih gagang pintu dan membantingnya sekuat tenaga tepat di wajah Wonho. Untungnya Wonho sempat mundur sehingga pintu itu tidak melukai kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku dulu?!"

"Kau berlebihan, Changkyun, kita 'kan sama-sama laki-laki."

"Tetap saja, kau seharusnya mengetuk dulu! Dasar mesum."

Wonho bergeming. Dia sendiri sedang memikirkan beberapa hal. Wonho beberapa kali melihat laki-laki telanjang di ruang ganti kolam berenang, tapi biasanya dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Mungkin karena tingkah Changkyun membuatnya gemas dan ingin menggodanya lagi. Anak itu padahal hanya bocah kelas satu SMA, tapi Wonho rasa dia hampir bisa membuatnya _mengeras_.

"Kau sendiri kenapa lama sekali? Aku pikir kau benar-benar tidak bisa mandi sendiri, tahu."

"Kau tidak memberiku handuk dan pakaian, _Hyung_ ," Changkyun menjawab, suaranya melembut kali ini.

 _Oh_. Wonho mengangguk-angguk kecil meskipun tahu Changkyun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ibumu tidak membawakan baju ganti?"

"Kurasa dia lupa," balas Changkyun.

"Ya, sudah. Telanjang saja."

"Ish, _Hyung_!"

"Oke, oke," Wonho tertawa kecil hanya dengan membayangkan wajah malu Changkyun sekarang. "Tunggu sebentar."

Wonho tidak menunggu jawaban Changkyun, dia segera berlari kecil ke lemari pakaian di kamarnya. Wonho mengambil celana pendek dan _hoodie_ yang biasa dia pakai untuk tidur. Itu adalah pakaian favoritnya karena kainnya sangat lembut, Changkyun pasti akan menyukainya juga. Setelah melengkapi bawaannya dengan handuk bersih, Wonho kembali ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini pakaian dan handuk, Changkyun," ujar Wonho seraya mengetuk pelan pintunya.

Changkyun membuka pintu sedikit, menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana. Sepertinya dia malu sekali karena Changkyun berusaha menghindari tatapan Wonho. Wonho tertawa kecil melihatnya. Setelah menerima handuk dan pakaian itu, Changkyun menutup kembali pintunya seraya berujar tipis, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Wonho tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. _Oh_ , anak itu bisa bersikap manis juga, ternyata.

Tidak lebih dari tiga menit, Changkyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _hoodie_ Wonho. Baju itu kebesaran di tubuhnya dan itu sungguh tampak menggemaskan. Bagian lengannya kepanjangan dan sedikit bagian bahu Changkyun terekspos karenanya. Wonho benar-benar ingin memeluknya sekarang.

"Kau memakai sampo yang kutaruh di dekat wastafel?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, _Hyung_?"

Wonho menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah memakainya karena wanginya tidak cocok untukku," jawab Wonho. "Tapi ternyata aroma manis seperti itu sangat cocok untukmu," katanya. Wonho mengelus kepala Changkyun yang masih lembab. "Aku akan memberikannya padamu kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih," Changkyun menunduk.

"Tidak masalah," Wonho berjalan santai kembali ke sofa, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring santai. "Sekarang, buat dirimu berguna dan bersihkan tempat ini."

"Hah?" Changkyun melongo.

Wonho melirik pada Changkyun. "Ayolah, kau 'kan menumpang. Jadi, tunjukkan sedikit rasa terima kasihmu padaku."

"Dasar menyebalkan," Changkyun mendesis kesal, tapi dia tetap mengambil sapu di dekat sana dan mulai menyapu lantai.

"Hei, hei, tunggu—" Wonho beranjak cepat dari sofa dan menahan kedua bahu Changkyun. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkan pakaianmu kotor begitu saja," katanya. Changkyun memandangnya heran, tapi Wonho tidak menghiraukannya. Alih-alih menjawab, Wonho pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali cepat dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Pakai ini."

"Apa ini?" tanya Changkyun.

"Apron," balas Wonho, singkat. Dia membentangkan apron itu di hadapan Changkyun.

Dahi Changkyun mengerut. Bukannya dia tidak mau memakai apron, tapi apron itu berwarna putih dan berenda-renda. Manis sekali, sih. Tapi Changkyun tidak mau memakai itu. "Itu untuk perempuan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau," Changkyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Wonho dari bahunya, lalu mulai menyapu lagi.

"Hei, ini rumahku, maka patuhi peraturanku, Changkyun."

"Tapi, memang tidak ada apron lain?"

"Tidak. Apron yang biasa kupakai sedang di mesin cuci," balas Wonho. Itu bohong, sebenarnya. Wonho sebenarnya masih punya apron lain di lemari, tapi melihat apron manis itu—milik salah satu mantan kekasihnya yang entah kenapa tertinggal di lemarinya—Wonho jadi ingin melihat Changkyun memakainya.

Changkyun cemberut, tapi dia tetap mengambil apron dari tangan Wonho dan memakainya. Dia berusaha melempar tatapan dari Wonho, ini benar-benar memalukan. Melihat Changkyun kesulitan menalikan apron itu di belakang tubuhnya, Wonho segera membantunya. Secara mengejutkan apron itu membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna dan dengan melihatnya saja membuat Wonho harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium Changkyun di tempat.

"Jangan tertawa," Changkyun berujar galak.

"Percayalah, kau tidak tampak konyol," balas Wonho. "Kau sangat cocok dengan itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Aku bukan makanan, _Hyung_."

"Tapi kau manis seperti permen," Wonho mencubit pipi Changkyun. Kulit pipinya benar-benar lembut dan Wonho jadi ingin terus menyentuhnya lagi. Pipinya juga memerah ketika Wonho menyentuhnya dan itu benar-benar lucu. Sepertinya jika dia terus berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Changkyun begini, Wonho tidak akan bisa mengontrol pikirannya lagi.

"Sudahlah, sana kerja lagi." Wonho berbalik dan kembali berbaring di sofa.

Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi dia tetap menurut dan mulai menyapu tempat itu lagi.

Wonho mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil karena permainan menyenangkan di dalam ponsel. Changkyun cukup sabar mengerjakan apa yang dia lakukan selama puluhan menit sampai akhirnya Changkyun mulai merasa kesal. Meskipun kenyataannya dia memang menumpang di rumah itu, tapi seharusnya Wonho membantunya sedikit, ibunya 'kan menitipkannya pada Wonho untuk dijaga. "Aku merasa seperti _pembantu_ ," Changkyun bergumam, sengaja meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Wonho berhenti bermain, lalu melirik Changkyun yang sedang menyapu lantai apartemennya. Dia bergeming sejenak seraya memerhatikan Changkyun seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik padanya. "Aku merasa seperti punya _istri_ ," gumamnya.

Changkyun berhenti, lalu membalas, "Jangan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal aneh," katanya, dia masih tidak mau menatap mata Wonho dan wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Itu tidak aneh," balas Wonho santai. "Hei, kau ketinggalan debu di sudut itu, _sayang_."

"Su-sudah kubilang berhenti mengatakan hal aneh!" Changkyun tampak seperti sudah siap melempar sapu itu ke kepala Wonho, wajahnya pun memanas. Wonho tertawa bahagia, anak ini benar-benar menarik dan Wonho tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah menyapu dapur dan ruangan ini, 'kan?" Wonho beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil alih sapu dari tangan Changkyun. "Sekarang istirahat saja. Karena kau sudah membersihkan tempat ini, aku akan memesan _pizza_ dan es krim untuk makan malam," katanya.

"Se-serius?" Changkyun menatap Wonho penuh harap.

"Tentu, kau suka apa?"

"Keju!" jawab Changkyun kelewat antusias. "A-aku juga suka es krim vanila."

Wonho tersenyum. Padahal baru beberapa detik lalu Changkyun tampak siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup, sekarang dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang mau dibelikan permen. Changkyun benar-benar polos. "Aku akan memesan _pizza_ dengan banyak keju," katanya. "Juga es krim vanila untukmu," Wonho mengelus kepala Changkyun lembut seraya mengetikkan nomor dan segera menelepon restoran langganannya.

 **.: ~ :.**

Langit sudah menggelap ketika makanan pesanan Wonho tiba di apartemennya. Ketika Wonho membawanya masuk ke dapur dan membuka kotak _pizza_ -nya, Changkyun menatap makanan itu seperti melihat berlian bernilai jutaan won, kedua matanya membesar dan berbinar-binar.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo makan, Changkyun."

Changkyun menunduk, Wonho ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Dia sebenarnya baik, hanya—entah kenapa—senang sekali menggodanya. Ketika Wonho mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, Changkyun mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup pipinya singkat, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Wonho benar-benar terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka satu kecupan singkat bisa membuat hatinya menghangat seperti ini. Changkyun kembali menunduk dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Jika saja Changkyun bukan anak tetangga yang harus dia jaga, Wonho mungkin sudah menggendongnya ke kamar sekarang juga.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," balas Wonho setelah sekian detik jeda. "Ayo, makan."

Changkyun mengangguk semangat, lalu mengambil potongan pizza pertamanya dan melahap suapan yang besar. Pipinya mengembung karena penuh dengan makanan, Wonho tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, makanannya tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, kok," ujar Wonho, seraya ikut mengambil potongan _pizza_ untuk kemudian digigitnya.

Setelah makan, mereka menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidur dengan menonton film. Wonho punya beberapa koleksi film dan Changkyun dengan senang hati memilih-milih judul sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu pilihannya pada Wonho; itu adalah sebuah film aksi historikal, itu mengejutkan bahwa selera mereka hampir sama. Setidaknya Wonho bersyukur Changkyun tidak memilih film drama karena Wonho mudah sekali menangis dan dia tidak mau Changkyun tertawa karena melihat sisi lemahnya.

Mereka pun menonton dalam hening. Changkyun sesekali melahap es krim yang ada di pangkuannya. Wonho tersenyum kecil, Changkyun begitu antusias dengan filmnya hingga kedua matanya tidak pernah lepas dari layar.

Pada akhirnya, Wonho ikut larut dalam film hingga melupakan waktu yang terus menerus berjalan. Sadar-sadar, mereka sudah menghabisnya hampir dua jam menonton film tersebut. Klimaks cerita juga sudah lewat dan Wonho bisa menebak sebentar lagi filmnya selesai. Saat itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh membebani bahunya. Aroma manis dari sampo menguar dan Wonho kemudian sadar bahwa Changkyun ketiduran dan bersandar padanya.

Wonho menatapnya lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa Wonho betah sekali melihat ekspresi damai Changkyun begini, dia jadi dua kali lipat lebih manis ketika tidur.

Wonho tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Setelah mengambil dan menatap layar ponsel, Wonho segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo, Nyonya Im?" jawabnya dengan suara kecil, berusaha tidak membangunkan Changkyun.

" _Halo, Wonho-ya? Ah, bagaimana Changkyun? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?_ " balas wanita itu.

"Tentu," Wonho tertawa kecil. "Changkyun anak yang penurut, menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

" _Syukurlah_ ," balasnya. " _Maaf tiba-tiba memintamu menjaga Changkyun, aku benar-benar ingin membuat kalian bertemu_."

"Hah?" Wonho mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Ah,_ " wanita itu bergeming sejenak. " _Sebenarnya sudah lama Changkyun selalu bertanya tentangmu. Dia bilang kau tampan, Wonho-ya, Changkyun ingin sekali mengenalmu. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana harus memulai percakapan denganmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat kalian bertemu,_ " jelasnya. " _Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?_ "

Wonho bergeming sejenak, kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Wajahnya merona tipis membayangkan Changkyun bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya dengan antusias, itu benar-benar manis. "Aku tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya aku senang mengenal Changkyun dan aku harap bisa berteman lebih dekat dengannya mulai sekarang."

" _Itu bagus, aku senang sekali mendengarnya,_ " balas Nyonya Im, senang. " _Aku titip Changkyun sampai besok pagi, ya. Terima kasih, Wonho-ya_."

"Tidak masalah, Nyonya. Selamat malam."

" _Selamat malam._ "

Wonho menutup ponselnya, lalu menaruhnya di meja. Dia kembali menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa, lalu menatap wajah tidur Changkyun lekat-lekat. Sekian detik, Wonho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Seraya mengelus pelipis Changkyun pelan, dia bergumam, "Kalau kau suka padaku kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, sih," katanya. Wonho lalu mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium dahinya singkat.

Suasana hening itu kemudian membuat Wonho ikut merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menggendong Changkyun berpindah ke kamarnya. Beruntung ranjangnya cukup besar untuk mereka berdua. Dia bersyukur Changkyun sudah tertidur duluan karena kalau dia masih terjaga pasti mereka harus memulai perdebatan dulu karena Changkyun tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Membayangkannya menolak mentah-mentah dengan pipi memerah saja Wonho sudah gemas.

Dengan hati-hati, Wonho membaringkan Changkyun di ranjang, lalu ikut naik ke sisi tempat tidur lainnya. Setelah menyelimuti mereka berdua dan membawa Changkyun ke dalam pelukannya, Wonho memejamkan mata dan akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

halooo, ikyun di sini! ehem, jadi ini sebenarnya ide geje yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah malam waktu saya ngalong kuota malam buat nonton monsta x-ray (lol) biasanya saya selalu periksa draft berkali-kali sebelum publish, tapi yang satu ini cuma sekali edit, jadi semoga ga banyak kesalahan atau typo di dalamnya :')

ngomong-ngomong, saya bikin perbedaan umur mereka empat tahun di sini. changkyun masih kelas satu sma sementara wonho sudah kuliah semester tiga. aslinya pun perbedaan umur mereka 3 tahun kan.

so...makasih banget sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfik ini, kawan! terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang selalu setia meninggalkan review, itu berarti banget buat saya...komentarnya jangan sungkan. sekali lagi, makasih!


End file.
